


When I'm With You, Baby, I Go Out of My Head

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Malec, M/M, Malec, Post-COHF, Post-Series, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec have moved in together, winning Alec the privileges of seeing Magnus at his weirdest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm With You, Baby, I Go Out of My Head

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate title for this could be "One Time Magnus embarrassed himself in front of Alec, and it made for best morning ever." Prompted by tumblr user stevebucky for domestic Malec, witnessing each other's random habits and oddities. Song title, and featured Song Of The Fic is "Just Can't Get Enough" by Depeche Mode. For a more acoustic version, listen to the Nouvelle Vague version, if you wish.

Magnus was not the most normal cat owner on any given day. After all, had he not insisted his pets needed parties, too, then Alec may never have met him, and would currently be still single, still sorrowful, and still feel just as worthless as he had at seventeen, or worse. When Alec moved in, he thought he knew the warlock's habits in regards to his cat rather well. Hell, Alec certainly fed Chairman enough times to know to a T what the short-legged, chubby cat would eat, and how much of it he liked, and at what time. By now, a resident of the shared Brooklyn flat for a month, Alec doubted Magnus was going to be surprising him with anything.

The apartment door creaked open, then closing as Alec discarded his jacket at the door. Music was faintly audible from the bedroom, but nothing seemed to be blaring, and there was neither the scampering of tiny paws, nor the lazy shuffle of his boyfriend to the door.

"Magnus?" He called out, more a question than an addressing. "I'm home?" Alec's voice was too quiet in his unsureness, and he may well have been asking the question to the air in the entryway. With a sigh and a shrug, he kicked off his shoes and left those under his coat before traveling in the direction of the noise. Had Magnus left the house and left the radio on? Even so, where would Chairman be, then? Magnus couldn't be working with the cat not in the living room, as magic workplaces were "not for kitty cats," as Magnus often lovingly said as he kissed his pet and shooed him towards Alec in the night. As he neared the bedroom, he heard lyrics, surely, but not a sign of any instrument, and the voice didn't match the song he'd heard recordings of before.

"When we walk together, we're walking down the street, and I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough," muffled through the door, it was almost impossible not to recognize the electropop song made eight years before his birth and played many a time in Magnus's kitchen while coffee was had and sweet nuzzling kisses were exchanged. Even less possible to recognize was a voice that only sometimes sung, and usually when the person it belonged to was happy, or drunk, or both.

Alec nudged the bedroom door slowly, seeing a swirl of fur and flesh before he saw the man twirling it or heard the next part of the lyric. "We're getting hotter, it's a burning love, and I just can't seem to get en-- _Alexander_." Magnus stopped, comically holding Chairman aloft, earning a wriggle of protest from the cat, who seemed to have been enjoying the ride immensely. Magnus looked at Alec, his ears reddening as cat eyes only started in a way that reminded him of the horrifying incident when Jace had been thirteen, and Alec had walked into his parabatai's bedroom at the precise moment to make him never want to touch one of Jace's socks again. Jace had worn a very similar expression, all blushing and frozen motion (though admittedly, Alec far preferred this sight to the other one).

Something about it all, the singing and the motion of it, the sudden freeze, and the fact that Magnus still wore pajama pants covered in flamingos made him extremely giddy. "Hey," He felt his face split into a smile and his shoulders shook silently, in a laugh he tried to suppress for the warlock's dignity. "Having a good time with Chairman?"

"Well, you see, the song was in my head, and it's a song that must be danced to." Magnus rationalized, pulling Chairman into a more normal position and stroking his ear. 

"Did Chairman agree with you?" He asked, still laughing to himself.

"I mean, naturally, boyfriends are superior to cats as far as dancing goes," Magnus admitted with a flourishing gesture of his free hand, no longer on Chairman's head. "But  _my_ boyfriend was off defending the earth from otherworldly evil, so I feel a cat just had to do." He paused, then added, "And besides, look at Chairman, he's adorable. How could I not want him to join me? He was just sitting there practically begging 'pick me up! entertain me!' ... Quit laughing, Alec," Magnus smiled himself, scrunching his nose as he did  before bending down to kiss the cat's head. "You don't think I'm weird, do you?" He asked Chairman, who only responded by leaping out of Magnus's arms.

"Well," Alec said finally, after a brief greeting by Chairman, who was on his way out, "I'm home now."

"I noticed, love," Magnus smirked.

"And," said Alec, "You said boyfriends were better dancers than cats. Shall we?" He blushed a little, feeling like he was going to trip or make a fool of himself or get rejected, even in a bedroom dance with the love of his life. But the warlock only grinned and stepped forward, kissing him in the lips first.

"Why, Alexander, I've been waiting all morning."

Alec felt his boyfriend place warm hands around his waist, while he opted for letting his own rest lightly on Magnus's shoulders, hooking them around his head when he wanted to pull Magnus in for a kiss. They twirled about and neither man really made any attempt at a real dance, while Magnus hummed or sang a few random lines, or while Alec joined in when he knew the words, until finally, Alec stumbled over his own feet as predicted and they landed in a mess of ugly sweaters and silky pajamas and dark hair on the bed. 


End file.
